Four BaKagamine
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Miku, Mikuo, Kaito dan Meiko sangatlah bosan dan tak tahan dengan kelakuan 4 Kagamine yang idiot. Miku berencana untuk mengubah sifat mereka. Namun apakah penyebab mereka menjadi seperti itu?/Jika ada genre gaje, akan ku masukkan! RnR?


Chang-san: Konnichiwa! Ogenki desuka? Ini yang kepertama kali author nulis fanfic yang menceritakan tentang... Um... Kagamine yang... BAKA! **#JDUARR!** *ditembak sama Rin*

Rin: Uuhh! Aku ga pantes tau membintangi cerita yang ternyata Kagamine dibikin baka! Aku ga sudi!

Chang-san: Gomen.. Tapi udah ide cerita...

Len: Otak author emang lagi error kali ya sampai ngubah-ngubah kepintaran orang!

Chang-san: Kali ini tokoh utamanya Miku! XD

Miku: Yeyy! Eh, Lenka dan Rinto dimasukin juga, nih?

Chang-san: Iya, soalnya kan mereka Kagamine juga, walau cuma _transgender_~ Anggap aja ngeramein!

Rinto: Tapi kenapa di re-publish lagi, author?!

Chang-san: Aku menerima review dari seorang reviewers #sensor, katanya fanficnya ga bisa dibuka. Ya aku sendiri ga tau kenapa ._.

Miku: Huhh...! Nggak kerasa tuh ramainya. Ramaian juga kalau aku ngebuang semua apel author di kulkas ke laut! *ngangkat kulkas yang entah kapan diambilnya (?)*

Chang-san: Jangan dibuang!

Miku: *ngelempar kulkasnya* HAHAHA!

Chang-san: *Terjun ke laut (?)*

Rin+Len: *sweatdrop-ria* Oke.. karena authornya lagi sibuk nyari apel-apelnya, kami saja yang memberitahukan disclaimernya!

Rinto: Ga usah basa-basi lagi! Cepetan mulai..

Rin+Len: **Vocaloid milik Crypton, Yamaha! Kalau Chang-san yang memilikinya, pasti dia sudah meninggal dan bebas di alam sana~ Tapi, cerita ini tetap milik Chang-san, lho!**

Miku: Selamat membaca! ^^

**Normal POV**

Di suatu ketika, entah tahun berapa (?), terdapat di sebuah kota, keluarga yang terkaya yang mempunyai 2 pasang anak kembar. 2 Anak lelaki dan 2 anak perempuan yang sudah berusia 14 tahun dan menempati kelas VIII. Mereka berempat sebenarnya terkenal akan kecerdasan dalam segala pelajaran, namun mereka juga terkenal akan kebodohan mereka dalam tingkah laku.

"_I'm first_ Kagamine, Kagamine Rin!" kata seorang perempuan dengan 3 jepitan di poninya.

"_I'm second_ Kagamine, Kagamine Len!" kata seorang lelaki yang diikat _ponytail_ kecil.

"_I'm third_ Kagamine, Kagamine Lenka!" kata seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Len, namun rambut _ponytail_-nya panjang.

"_I'm fourth_ Kagamine, Kagamine Rinto! (Author: Apa yang merasuki lelaki dingin ini?! OAO **#BLETAKK!** -ditimpuk batu-)" kata seorang lelaki berambut pendek yang juga memakai 3 jepitan diponinya.

"_We're four_ Kagamine!" kata mereka serempak dengan wajah chibinya (Author: Masih _kawaii_-an juga aku -ditabok sama readers- XD).

"Hoammm... Aku bosan" kata seorang gadis berambut biru _aqua_ yang di ikat gaya _twintail_.

"Hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan tingkah bodoh ya, Miku" ucap seorang lelaki berambut biru tua.

"Ah, kau juga hampir sama dengan mereka, BaKaito-kun" ledek gadis yang lebih akrab di panggil Miku itu.

"Heh?! Kau bilang aku _baka_?!" tanya Kaito kesal.

Tanpa rasa takut, Miku menjawab, "Bukankah semua murid memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" ujar Miku. Kaito hanya mendecih dan menggeram kesal. Ah, dia memang tidak menyadari kalau dirinya _baka_.

"Hai, Miku!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru _aqua_ seperti Miku.

"Mikuo-kun!" sambut Miku dengan senyumnya.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu~" kata Mikuo.

"Nani? Nani?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Tadaa~ Ini _negi special_ hanya untukmu, Miku!" jawab Mikuo sambil menyerahkan sebuah negi yang di lilit pita biru.

"Kyaa! _Arigatou_, Mikuo-kun!" kata Miku langsung menerimanya.

"Ahh... Dasar negiers. Kalau begitu, aku juga mau mencobanya, ah~" kata Kaito dengan pelan.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan 1 bungkus es krim yang entah darimana lalu menyembunyikannya. Kaito langsung mendekati Meiko yang sedang ngobrol dengan Neru dan Luka.

"Meiikooᅳ"

**PLAKK!**

Baru saja Kaito ingin memberikan es krimnya namun Meiko langsung mendorong wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa mempedulikannya, Meiko kembali melanjutkan obrolannya sedangkan Neru dan Luka hanya sweatdrop-ria melihat Kaito.

Ok, back to Kagamine! XD (Rin: Huuh...! Sok english banget! =3=)

"Jeruk adalah pahlawan perutku! (?)" kata Rin dan Rinto yang menirukan gaya superman ingin terbang (Hah?).

"Pisang adalah pahlawan perutku! (?)" kata Len dan Lenka yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rin dan Rinto.

**Miku POV**

'_Ahh... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan mereka yang childish itu. Kapan sih mereka bisa berubah? Apa mereka tidak tau hal itu sangat memalukan? Dasar polos!_' batinku.

"_Kami-sama_... Ku harap mereka cepat berubah!" gumamku.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Ah, syukurlah bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan tentunya itu akan membuat aksi saudara BaKagamine itu berhenti.

**GRETT!**

Suara pintu terbuka, ah, rupanya Yuku-sensei.

"Silahkan semuanya, buka buku halaman 34!" kata Yuku-sensei.

Kami pun mulai belajar saat itu sampai pelajaran selanjutnya.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Ah... Akhirnya waktu pelajaran Kiku-sensei berakhir jugaa... Saatnya istirahat!" seruku.

"Yosh...! Saatnya kita melakukan misi kita!" bisik beberapa orang yang ada di belakangku.

Aku berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu berasal yang pastinya berasal dari BaKagamine.

"Hahh..." Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari tanganku. Aku melihat sesaat dan ternyata dia adalah Mikuo.

"Mikuo-kun?" aku menatapnya bingung, namun ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo ke kantin, Miku!" ajak Mikuo.

"Ah... _Hai_!" balasku.

"Kaito! Meiko! Kalian mau ke kantin tidak?" tawar Mikuo.

"Aku ikut..!" seru Kaito.

Aku, Mikuo, Kaito dan Meiko pun berjalan menuju ke kantin bersama. Selama berjalan, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengubah sifat _Four BaKagamine_ itu. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku pun berencana untuk memberitahu Mikuo di kantin.

Setibanya di kantin, aku duduk di sebuah meja bersama Kaito dan Meiko. Kami menunggu Mikuo yang memesankan makanan. Dan tak lama, datanglah Mikuo dengan sebuah nampan. Ia meletakkannya di meja, ku ambil jus negiku dan ku sedot isinya.

"Miku-chan, tadi kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Apa itu?" tanya Meiko sambil meminum sakenya.

"Itu... Ini tentang BaKagamine yang ada di kelas kita" kata Miku.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku sudah tak tahan melihat kelakuan _childish_ mereka. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk mengubah sifat mereka?" usulku.

"Benar juga, ya. Ini tidak baik untuk masa depan mereka nanti (Author: Sejak kapan kamu jadi orang tua mereka?!)" ucap Mikuo.

"Kaito-kun dan Meiko-chan juga setuju kan? Nah, kita mulai dari rencana pertama ya. Biasanya kan orang dewasa menyangkut juga tentang cinta, jadi aku ingin Kaito-kun dan Meiko-chan menyuruh mereka untuk mencoba berbahasa dan berpenampilan seperti orang biasa yang sedikit dewasa. Bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menjelaskan rencana pertama.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Begini caranya.. Blablablabla..."

**Normal POV**

"Hiks... Hiks..." terdengar suara seseorang sedang menangis.

"Eh? Ada yang menangis!" seru Rin.

"Hati-hati! Mungkin itu hanya sebuah perangkap!" kata Lenka.

"Hiks.. Huwaa!" terdengar lagi suara orang menangis, namun dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kita harus berpencar!" kata Len.

Rin, Rinto dan Lenka mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun dibagi menjadi 2 dan berlari ke berlawanan arah. Rin dan Len ke sebelah timur, sedangkan Rinto dan Lenka ke sebelah barat.

"Yosh! Meiko-chan, Kaito-kun, aku serahkan pada kalian!" kata Miku setelah mengetahui kalau BaKagamine itu sudah pergi.

**Meiko POV**

Ku rasa aktingku yang tadi itu berhasil sehingga salah satu atau dua atau mungkin semuanya datang mencari suaraku.

**SREKK! SREKK!**

Semak-semak yang ada di dekatku bergerak dan aku yakin dibaliknya ada BaKagamine itu. Aku pun segera melanjutkan aktingku.

"Hiks... Hikss..."

"Meiko!" panggil mereka Lenka dan Rinto yang langsung keluar dari semak-semak.

Mereka mendekatiku secara perlahan dengan sedikit waspada. Ah, dasar anak kecil.

"_Doushita no_, Meiko?" tanya Lenka.

"Lenka-chan... Aku.. Sebenarnya, aku sedang bersedih.." jawabku sambil berpura-pura menyeka air mataku.

"_Doushita_? Ceritakan saja! Kami yakin dengan kekuatan supernatural kami, kami dapat membantumu!" seru Lenka menawarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang dalam masalah cinta.." kataku.

"Hee?! _Koi_?!" tanya mereka kaget.

**Normal POV**

"Hee?! _Koi_?!" tanya Lenka dan Rinto kaget.

Mereka kemudian duduk di dekat Meiko bermaksud ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Ini masalahku dengan Kaito-kun.. blablabla..."

"Tak sengaja aku memegang tangan Miku. Tapi itu benar-benar tidak sengaja, kok!" seru Kaito.

Len dan Rin mengangguk-ngangguk dengan tatapan _-kami-mengerti-apa-yang-kau-rasakan-_.

"Dan ku pikir, semuanya tak akan berakhir kecuali kalian mau membantuku" kata Kaito.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin dan Len.

"Kalian benar-benar akan membantuku kan?" tanya Kaito.

Rin dan Len menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk serius.

"Tolong, aku ingin kalian menanyakan Luka tentang blablablabla... Tapi sebaiknya kalian mengenakan baju yang.. um... lebih dewasa lagi seperti umur SMP zaman sekarang. Maksudku ya, tidak memakai baju childish seperti ini..." jelas Kaito panjang kali lebar (?).

Rinto dan Lenka mengangguk mengerti. Meiko tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang ke rumah kalian nanti sore. Mohon atas bantuannya, ya" kata Meiko.

"Jangan khawatir! Selama ada pahlawan super hero sepertiku di saat situasi seperti ini, kau akanᅳ"

"Rinto-kun, aku sudah bilang untuk berbahasa lebih dewasa lagi!" kata Meiko.

"Ah.. _Gomen_. KaᅳKalau begitu, aᅳaᅳaᅳaku akan berusaha untuk menolongmu, Meiko! Jangan khawatir!" kata Rinto.

'_Mereka kok kelihatan susah, ya? Padahal hanya dalam bentuk bahasa..._' pikir Meiko.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti! Ja ne!" ucap Meiko yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Rinto dan Lenka.

Tunggu, meninggalkan? Ah, tidak! Sebenarnya Meiko hanya bersembunyi untuk melihat Lenka dan Rinto.

"LeᅳLenka, ayo kita pulang! AᅳAyo cari Len dan Rin dulu!" ajak Rinto.

"Iya. Tapi kamu tidak perlu gugup dan grogi seperti itu juga!" kata Lenka.

Mereka berdua pun mencari Rin dan Len.

"Hihihi... Bersiap-siaplah untuk berubah. Kami-sama.. Semoga kali ini berhasil!" kata Meiko sambil tersenyum kecil.

**Miku POV**

"Bagaimana Meiko-chan?" tanyaku setelah melihat Meiko yang kembali.

"Pastinya berjalan sempurna~!" jawab Meiko.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita jalani rencana kedua! Oke?" ujarku.

"Iya.. Tapi kau belum memberitahu rencana keduanya!" sahut Mikuo.

"Oh iya, hehehe... Baiklah, akan ku beritahukan rencana keduanya. Seperti ini.. blablablabla..."

Aku, Mikuo, Kaito dan Meiko sekarang tiba di depan rumah, ralat mansion yang sangat megah milik keluarga Kagamine.

'_Kaya-kaya juga anaknya kayak tidak pernah dididik..._' pikirku.

**TING TONGG!**

Meiko menekan bel rumah Kagamine yang ada di dekat pagar. Secara mendadak, sebuah suara terdengar.

"_Siapa, ya?_"

"Ini kami teman-teman BaKaᅳ Ups! Maksudku Kagamine-san" jawab Meiko.

Sepertinya Meiko melupakan tata sopan santunnya.

"_Oh, selamat datang disini. Silahkan masuk_"

**GRETTT!**

Secara tiba-tiba, gerbang yang besar dan tinggi itu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku, Mikuo, Meiko dan Kaito terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Kami pun memasuki rumah itu dengan perasaan ragu. Di dalam sungguh indah! Ada air mancur, kolam ikan dan kebun bunga. Ah serta ada tempat untuk belajar yang meja dan tempat duduknya terbuat dari semen.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Mereka benar-benar kaya! Sayangnya mereka sungguh.. um... _baka_..." kata Meiko memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir.

Tiba di depan pintu rumah, aku mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya. Entah ada berapa banyak, tapi berjajar beberapa _maid_ yang membungkuk dan mengatakan kepada kami, "_Youkoso_" dengan ramah. Salah satu dari mereka membawa 2 pasang sandal rumah, kami pun memakai sandal rumah itu.

"Ano... Kira-kira Rin, Len dan saudara lainnya ada dimana, ya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Duduklah dulu di sofa, saya akan memberitahu mereka kalau kalian sudah datang" ujar salah satu _maid_ yang mempersilahkan kami duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Kami pun duduk di sofa itu. Wah, rasanya empuk dan nyaman! Di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah TV besar, lemari untuk koleksi piala, kemudian meja dengan foto-foto keluarga Kagamine, lalu meja tamu yang ada di depan kami. Ku tebak lemari yang berisikan piala-piala itu semua adalah hasil prestasi dari Rin, Len, Lenka dan Rinto, atau mungkin juga hasil kerja orang tua mereka? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin bangkit dari sofa yang nyaman ini hanya untuk melihat semua piala itu.

Ku toleh ke belakang dan melihat, ada sebuah bass, keyboard dan gitar...? Apakah ini milik mereka? Tapi, siapa yang ahli memainkannya? Setahuku, Rin, Len, Lenka ataupun Rinto tidak pernah mengikuti les musik atau klub apapun. Kemudian, ku lihat lagi foto-foto yang ada di atas meja dekat dengan TV. Di situ, terlihat foto keluarga Kagamine, semua anggotanya (Author: Saya lagi malas nyebut-nyebut siapa aja =w=). Saat itu, mereka semua tersenyum manis bagaikan keluarga yang harmonis.

Di sebelahnya, ada foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain keyboard, seorang anak laki-laki yang bermain gitar, seorang lagi ada yang bermain bass dan satu lagi memegang mikrofon dengan gaya bernyanyi. Aku merasa familiar dengan keempat anak-anak itu. Anak yang sedang bermain keyboard itu terlihat seperti... Lenka? Sedangkan yang sedang bermain gitar itu mungkin seperti... Len? Juga terlihat anak yang sedang bermain bass itu adalah Rinto, sedangkan yang sedang bernyanyi itu seperti Rin.

"_Doushita no_, Miku?" tanya Mikuo yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Mikuo-kun, coba kau lihat ke belakang. Ada beberapa alat musik yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dimainkan" ujarku.

Meiko dan Kaito yang mendengarkanku pun ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Wow, banyak sekali alat musiknya. Kira-kira siapa yang berbakat memainkannya, ya? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Rin-chan, Len-kun, Rinto-kun dan Lenka-chan yang bisa memainkannya" ucap Meiko.

"Mungkin saja" kataku.

"Eh?" Meiko dan Mikuo sedikit kaget dengan jawabanku, sedangkan Kaito asyik-asyikan saja memakan es krimnya.

"Lihatlah foto itu" kataku sambil menunjuk ke foto yang tadi kulihat.

"_Uso_..." kata Meiko tidak percaya.

"Ternyata mereka berbakat sekali" kata Mikuo.

"Benar, mereka memang sangat piawai" kata seorang _maid_ yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa nampan.

"Eh?!" Aku, Meiko dan Mikuo kaget karena tiba-tiba ada _maid_ yang sepertinya sudah tua. Ia menaruh 8 cangkir teh dan sepiring potongan kue diatas meja.

"Aku sudah lama bekerja disini. Benar, dulu mereka sangat piawai bermain alat-alat musik itu. Rin sebagai penyanyi, Len sebagai gitaris, Rinto sebagai _bassist_ dan Lenka sebagai _keyboardist_. Dulu mereka sangat senang dan terlihat bahagia ketika mereka memainkannya di depan orang tua mereka. Tapi setelah orang tua mereka pergi bekerja di luar negeri, mereka menjadi sangat kesepian dan tidak pernah berniat memainkan alat-alat musik itu lagi. Dan entah mengapa, beberapa hari setelah itu, mereka berubah menjadi seperti anak-anak kecil. Tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka termasuk aku, _maid_ pengasuh mereka, karena.. Ya.. Kau tau kalau anak kecil marah..." jelas _maid_ itu.

"_Sokka_... Ternyata itu yang merubah mereka" kataku.

Ternyata mereka kurang perhatian dari orang tua mereka, sayangnya mereka hanya bisa bertemu lewat foto dan berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Mungkin bisa lewat laptop, tapi mungkin orang tua mereka sangat sibuk. Aku benar-benar kasihan kepada _four BaKagamine_ itu. Ku kepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

'_Baiklah... Mulai sekarang, aku sebagai Hatsune Miku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga demi Kagamine!_' batinku.

"_Oba-san_..." terdengar suara pelan.

Aku, Kaito, Mikuo dan Meiko menengok ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Len. Mereka terlihat sedih (Author: Kalau Rin, Len dan Lenka sih bisa dibayangkan sedih kayak gimana, tapi kalau Rinto saya ga bisa! =w=). Wow, aku benar-benar kaget! Pakaian mereka, gaya bicara, raut wajah, semuanya terlihat kalau mereka normal dan sama sekali tidak kekanak-kanakkan! Apa setelah kami menjalankan rencana kami atau mungkin mereka memang seperti ini biasanya?

"_Gomennasai_.. Kalau selama ini kami merepotkan _oba-san_..." kata Lenka yang rambutnya digerai.

Ia terlihat manis dengan baju coklatnya yang seperti seragam sekolah.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkan... _Oba-san_ malah senang bisa merawat kalian" kata _maid_ yang dipanggil '_oba-san_' itu.

Mereka kemudian terduduk, air mata perlahan mengalir. Apa mereka menangis? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka menangis.

'_Aku jadi mau menangis... Ternyata kisah mereka menyedihkan juga.._' pikirku.

Hampir saja aku mau menangis karena melihat adegan sinetron ini (**#PLAKK!**).

"_Gomen ne_, Miku-chan dan yang lainnya... Selama ini kami selalu merepotkan kalian semua, juga murid-murid sekolahan. Aku tau kalau kalian berencana mengubah sifat kami kan..? Tapi mungkin kalian sudah tau apa penyebabnya. Kami juga tidak bermain lagi karena tidak ada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_..." kata Rin.

"Hening dan sepi ketika bermain, itu sebabnya tak ada rasa bahagia lagi..." tambah Len.

"Hontou ni gomennasai telah merepotkan kalian semua! Kami sadar bahwa kami sudah mengganggu dan menyebalkan! _Demo_..." ucap Lenka.

"Kami akan mencoba untuk berjuang mulai hari ini.." sambung Rinto.

Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku lagi, sinetron ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk ditonton (-author digantung-). Air mataku pun mengalir, aku segera memeluk mereka berempat (Author: Gimana caranya?).

"Aku tau kalian pasti bisa! Aku juga akan membantu! _Ganbatte kudasai_!" dukungku.

Sejenak bisa ku lihat Meiko, Kaito dan Mikuo yang tersenyum senang. Rin, Len, Lenka dan Rinto membalas pelukanku dengan hangat. Dan sejak hari itu mereka pun mulai berubah.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut biru aqua dengan gaya twintail itu berjalan menuju ruangan musik. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya menyapu pandangan koridor sekolah.

"Miku-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Terlihat 4 gadis manis, yaitu teman-temannya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"_Ara_, ternyata Rin-chan, Lenka-chan, Meiko-chan dan Gumi-chan. Ayo kita ke ruang musik bersama!" ajak Miku.

Mereka mengangguk dan segera pergi bersama Miku ke ruang musik.

**Miku POV**

Hai! Aku Hatsune Miku, kini aku duduk di kelas IX. Dan juga, aku menjadi pengurus salah satu klub musik yang aku ikuti. Ah, semenjak setahun yang lalu, Kagamine sudah berubah. Mereka yang awal-awalnya kekanak-kanakkan menjadi lebih dewasa (Author: Ga sampai dewasa-dewasaan!).

Rin menjadi lebih manis, Lenka menjadi feminim, tapi jadi pemalu juga (?), Rinto menjadi dingin dan Len menjadi jujur dan bertanggung jawab sekali, tapi agak shota (**#BLETAKK!** -author ditimpuk batu bata (?) sama Len-). Setelah murid-murid tau bahwa mereka sudah lumayan berubah, mereka mulai dikagumi satu sekolahan.

Mulai dari bakat, penampilan sampai ke kepintaran. Mereka jadi dijuluki '_Perfect Kagamine_' dan tidak dijuluki '_Four BaKagamine_' lagi. Tapi di balik semua itu, ternyata mereka menyembunyikan pengalaman menyedihkan mereka bukan? Ya, sudah pasti mereka kurang perhatian orang tua dan merasa seperti anak yang dibuang (Author: Kasihan deh lo!** #BUKK! #DJUARR! #JGERR!** -dihajar sama Kagamine fans-). Namun, mereka tetap berusaha agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam keluarga Kagamine, demi membanggakan orang tuanya.

Tapi, siapa yang tau kalau ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan hal tadi? _Twincest_! Itulah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan mereka. TANPA sengaja, aku pernah melihat Rin dengan Len dan Rinto dengan Lenka _kissing_! Tapi di tempat yang berbeda. Ingat, TANPA SENGAJA! Untungnya orang-orang tidak tau kalau mereka kembar. Dan setidaknya, _fansgirl_ Rinto dan Len tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi, bersama dengan mereka sudah cukup buatku, walaupun hal yang tidak ingin ku lihat terjadi. Aku adalah aku dan mereka adalah mereka. Setidaknya, sifat _childish_ resmi (?) milik mereka sudah dibuang jauh-jauh dari kehidupan mereka. Ya... Walaupun mereka masih menggunakannya hanya untuk menggombal-gombali orang atau semacam itulah.

Lagipula, mereka bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah kami dan juga, masih ada sahabat-sahabat yang saling membantu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, berusahalah sebisamu dalam mencapai tujuan!

**OWARI**

Chang-san: Sumpah, dari awal sampai ending, gaje banget ceritanya! Kagak nyambung-nyambung!

Rinto: Authornya gaje ya ceritanya gajelah...

Chang-san: Iya, iya, saya juga tau, kok... *ngambek di pojokan*

Len: Makanya jangan buat kita jadi _baka_, dong!

Chang-san: Ini kan hanya fiksi... (QAQ)

Rin: Sama saja kamu mempermalukan kami di depan fans-fans kami!

Chang-san: Iya, deh. _Gomen_, _gomen_ ceritanya gaje begini

Lenka: Tapi tumben banget kamu buat fanfic yang tokoh utamanya Miku

Chang-san: Saya tidak tau tokoh utamanya harus kayak gimana. Lagipula cerita ini hanya mengikuti arus otak saya

Lenka: Terserah, dah. Readers yang terkasih, mohon reviewnya, ya! ^^


End file.
